Sigma-class Heavy Assault Dropship
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market, Confederacy of Independent Systems, Shrouded Republic * Model: Sigma-class Heavy Assault Dropship * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Durasteel, Transparisteel, Starship Components * '''Classification: Heavy Corvette/Dropship * Length: 172.31 Meters * Width: 41.05 Meters * Height: 34.38 Meters * Armament: Moderate - 1x Turbolaser - 8x Turret-Mounted Laser Cannons - 2x Proton Torpedo Launchers * Defenses: Average - 1x Shield Generator - Durasteel Armor Plating * Hangar: None * Maneuverability Rating: Average * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 1.2 * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generator * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Escape Pods * Grappler Claws: The Sigma-class Heavy Assault Dropship is outfitted with a set of grappler arms which allows it to transport and deploy large vehicles, such as a single AM-AT 'Centipede' Siege Walker, or comparable vehicle * Large Cargo Bay: The Sigma-class is outfitted with a large cargo bay which allows it to deploy vehicles and large numbers of soldiers into battle * Straight Into Battle: The Sigma-class assault dropship is sufficiently armed and armored to allow it to clear its own landing zone and can hold its own against light enemy ground forces while it is deploying its troop complement * Heavy Transport: Due to its size, the Sigma-class assault dropship can transport up to five hundred soldiers into battle, or can deploy heavy vehicles into combat, such as siege walkers and war droids * Death From Above: The Sigma-class dropship's armament is designed for clearing landing zones and is facing downwards, leaving it vulnerable to enemy fighters and ships engaging from above * Space Brawls: Designed to deploy troops into combat, the Sigma-class heavy assault dropship is not equipped for engaging in space battles and will fare poorly against most types of enemy ships (Image Source: Link) Designed to fulfill the need for a large vessel that can deploy considerable numbers of troops and equipment directly into combat, the Sigma-class Heavy Assault Dropship is a dedicated troop carrier corvette built by Karavin Concern, a military-industrial conglomerate operating out of Geonosis, for the planetary government of Nelvaan, as well as the military of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Intended to clear its own landing zones, the Sigma-class is outfitted with an array of powerful, downwards-facing armament that allows it to engage enemy ground targets as it descends. Eight turret-mounted laser cannons distributed all over the ship's hull can successfully dispatch enemy infantry and light speeders, while its proton torpedo launchers and single turbolaser turret present a significant threat for heavy enemy vehicles and the ship's armor and shield allows it to withstand fire from infantry-portable anti-air weapons and light vehicles, although heavier, dedicated anti-air vehicles and emplacements can present a significant challenge. Due to its size, the Sigma-class dropship can not be carried within the hangar bay of most warships and as such, it has to rely on its own hyperdrive to travel. Troops are loaded via docking tubes, typically a hyperspace jump away from their intended destination, although vehicles must be loaded directly from the ground and can not be transfered while in space, prohibiting on-the-fly reconfiguration of the vessel. Although heavily armed, the Sigma-class dropship's armament is designed to engage ground targets and all of it is facing underneath the vessel, leaving it vulnerable to attack from above and the sides, unless escorted by starfighters and other vessels. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/sigma-class-heavy-assault-dropship.112113/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex